moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwind Circle Mage Tome: Preface
This chapter of the Stormwind Circle Mage Tome serves as an introduction to battlefield magic and the Stormwind Circle of Magi. 'Acknowledgements: ' Archmage Ansirem Runeweaver, Professor of Arcane Arts. Archmage Hraglof Firebane, Professor of Arcane Arts. Stormwind Circle of Magi Following the founding of the kingdom of Azeroth, the most prominent archmagiof the young nation established the beginnings of what we now know as the Stormwind Circle of Magi – a specialized sect that was charged with cataloging and researching every spell, artifact, and magic item known to mankind, while supplementing the royal doctrine with magical means. The mage circle progressed slowly as magic was condemned by the Church of Northshire. Nonetheless, the circle became an influential and glamorized body of power within the kingdom. While taking heed and guidance from the Kirin Tor of Dalaran, the mage circle ultimately swore allegiance to the crown. For nearly 600 years, the mages of the circle served the line of Stormwind's Kings. Demons were banished and rogue wizards were ousted. Stormwind became the center for the study of conjuration, its conjurers the best in all of the Eastern Kingdoms. The Orcish Wars When the kingdom of Azeroth was forced to retreat to Lordaeron at the climax of the orcish wars, the Circle of Magi was in shambles. Many of its order had fallen in their futile attempt to defend their homeland, and the refugees cast the blame of Medhiv’s fall on the mages that trained him. Nonetheless, the circle lent its remaining mages to the war against the orcs – helping in the effort to recapture the kingdom of Stormwind. Regrowth As Azeroth was being rebuilt as the kingdom of Stormwind, the archmagi of the land instituted the Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences within Stormwind’s Wizard’s Sanctum tower. For a long time, the Academy was considered to be the second-best school of magic compared to Dalaran, but since Lordaeron’s destruction by the demons and undead, the northern mages fled to Stormwind and took up residence in the tower. The Circle Today The Circle Tower houses Stormwind’s Circle of Magi and the Academy of the Arcane Sciences, and is currently one of the foremost centers of human arcane research and study today. The Stormwind Circle of Magi serves as the kingdom's first defense - and if need be, offense - against rogue or enemy mages, demons of the burning legion, or any other magically inclined threats. Schools of Magic The wondrous gift of magic can be bent to many purposes. We the learned have found that it is easiest to divide the eldritch arts into eight different categories in order to further understand magic itself. Each of these categories is known as a school of magic, for they are often learned separately and mages frequently choose to specialize in one type or another. Other mages attempt to master all forms of magic, but few have achieved this lofty goal. All schools of magic can be combined to create formidable spells that utilize multiple sources of power. Some of these potent spells are discussed later in this series of books, but beware, combining multiple types of magic can be extremely dangerous - especially for beginners. Here you will learn the basics of all schools of magic. Please remember that magic is not to be abused. Do not practice magic without the appropriate supervision. Within this tome we will discuss each individual school of magic and some of their notable practitioners. Foreword Magic is Powerful. "Magic in Azeroth is the difference between a slave and a master, a foot soldier and king. Few races and nations can operate without powerful mages. The use of arcane magic is growing; historically, each time this has happened before, a great disaster shortly follows. However, even though the history of the arcane is well known, mages and their patrons invariably come to the same self-serving conclusion: It won't happen to them. " -- Archmage Ansirem Runeweaver, "The Schools of Magic" Category:Stormwind Circle Mage Tome